Une nouvelle reine à Camelot
by JojoPotter2
Summary: Camelot abrite maintenant une nouvelle princesse. Une nouvelle prétendante au trône. Hermione Granger, cependant elle cache un lourd secret... Elle a des pouvoirs.
1. chapter 1

Dans une lenteur sans pareille se déplaçait le carrosse de la nouvelle prétendante au trône de Camelot. Dans l'habitacle rosée de ce carrosse on pouvait entendre de temps à autres des éclats de rires , tout comme de nombreux toussotements. A ce moment précis de notre histoire , nous pouvions entendre davantage de toussotements , que d'éclats de rire.

La princesse aux cheveux bouclés et à la robe d'une magnifique couleur pourpre , observait sa servante assise à côté d'elle. Sa servante était souffrante depuis des mois et ni médecins , ni potions ou même sortilèges n'avait fait d'effet sur elle. Évidemment tous les moyens de la sauver, n'avait pas été autorisé par le seigneur mais secrètement par sa fille Hermione qui considérait cette simple servante comme sa propre soeur.

Les chevaux se stoppèrent enfin. Elle était enfin arrivée dans ce royaume inconnu où à présent elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle même.

Le cocher aida Hermione à descendre du carrosse. Celle ci s'avança vers le bas des grandes marches conduisant au château attendant comme il se doit que le Roi et le prince vienne l'accueillir.

Durant le court instant d'attente , qui lui sembla une éternité , deux hommes vinrent voir qui arrivait au château. Il s'agissait d'un vielle homme , dont les cheveux long et blanc lui donnait une impression de sagesse. Tandis que le jeune homme à côté de lui , habillé comme un serviteur , avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau et une dégaine maladroite. Le plus jeune planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione, son regard la paralysa , elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'inconnu. Elle eu comme le pressentiment qu'il aurait une place importante dans les évènements à venir et lui aussi sembla penser la même chose d'elle car il intensifia davantage le contact visuel.

-Merlin ! , S'énerva le vieux sage à côté du fascinant inconnu.

A l'entente de son prénom le dénommé Merlin reprit ses esprit , il brisa le contact visuel et tourna la tête vers les escaliers où le Roi ainsi que le prince Arthur suivit du père d'Hermione et de domestiques descendaient.

-Princesse Hermione! S'exclama le Roi Pendragon d'un sourire faux. Quelle joie de vous rencontrer enfin , votre père nous a énormément parler de vous.

-Votre altesse, Souffla la Granger en faisant une révérence. C'est un honneur.

-Voici mon fils Arthur.

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur le prince Arthur , celui-ci la salua froidement mais avec toutes les politesses d'usage pour une rencontre.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le château , Hermione apprit avec surprise que le fameux Merlin n'était nul autre que le serviteur personnel d'Arthur.

Après une petite discussion avec la princesse , le Roi s'abandonna dans une longue discussion sur les anciennes guerres de Camelot avec le père de celle-ci. Il prit donc congé et partit avec le Seigneur Granger , la laissant seule avec le Prince , Merlin et sa servante.

-Conduit la à sa chambre , soupira Arthur avant de partir, un air exaspéré placarder au visage.

-Je sentais bien qu'il faisait froid dans ce château, râla Hermione, comparé à lui l'Antarctique est une île paradisiaque !

Merlin rit de sa remarque , il afficha un grand sourire à la princesse qui se faisait discrètement disputer par sa servante.

-Eleanor , dit la Granger à l'attention de sa servante , peux tu nous laisser?

Eleanor s'exécuta , il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'Hermione se retrouve enfin seule avec Merlin.

-Qui êtes vous? Le questionna t'elle soucieuse tout en longeant de nombreux couloir en sa compagnie.

-Je me prénomme Merlin , je suis le serviteur d' Arthur , princesse.

-Je ne suis point stupide , lâcha t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Que cachez vous "Merlin"?

Merlin se crispa un instant , il semblait légèrement sous le choc mais fit tout pour que cela ne transparaisse pas sur son visage.

-Je cache bien mes talents culinaires , pouffa t'il après un long moment.

-Évidemment, dit elle pas le moins du monde convaincu tandis qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Elle le salua une dernière fois puis rentra dans la grande chambre.

Ellipse

Le dîné était à présent annoncé. Hermione se changea avec l'aide d'Eleanor puis partit rejoindre la salle du trône où un banquet était organisé en son honneur.

Elle dû se placer entre le roi et le prince. Le Roi faisant évidemment la conversation aux seigneurs venues à la réception et Arthur parlant très peu , elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Voulez-vous danser?

Hermione se retourna, derrière elle se tenait un magnifique jeune homme très bien habillé, ne voyant aucunes expressions de refus de la part d'Arthur , elle accepta la proposition.

L'inconnu la fit alors danser comme jamais , elle revenue un petit sourire sur le visage. Enfin quelqu'un qui savait s'amuser dans ce fichu château ! , pensa t'elle.

La soirée battait son comble , tout le monde dansait sauf évidemment monsieur Arthur qui ne l'invitait pas.

Elle décida donc de s'éclipser et demanda à sa servante où se trouvait Merlin. Celui-ci était en cuisine. Hermione se décida à aller le voir , voulant bien sûr voir le cuisinier qui n'en était pas vraiment un ,en pleine action.

En arrivant là bas , elle ne vit pas Merlin entrain de concocter un bon petit plat mais plutôt entrain de dévorer une à une ; une ribambelle de saucisses. Elle se retenue difficilement de ne pas rire et se dirigea vers lui.

-Hum... Hum... Toussota t'elle en se plaçant devant le serviteur.

-Votre altesse? S'exclama t'il en se relevant d'une seule traite.

-Mon cher Merlin , je tiens moi même à voir vos talents culinaires!

-Co...Comment ? Balbutia le jeune homme qui aurait aimé disparaître.

-Vous avez très bien entendu!

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas , un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle prit soudain une des saucisses qu'il dévorait un court instant plus tôt.

-Je la prends en otage , tant que je ne vous aurait pas vu à l'oeuvre! Déclara t'elle sûr d elle.

-Mais...

Elle arqua un de ses sourcils ce qui acheva Merlin. Le brun se dirigea alors vers un des fourneaux , il prit quelques oeufs sous le regard noir d'une des cuisinière , qui le prévenu que si il faisait encore griller quelque chose dans la cuisine , elle le tuerait. Hermione l'observait cuisiner avec amusement.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes là? L'interrogea une voix grave derrière elle.

Le coeur de la jeune femme loupa un battement quand elle comprit à qui appartenait cette voix. C'est une saucisse à la main et très gênée qu'elle se retourna vers le prince Arthur. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi... s'exaspéra t'elle intérieurement en déposant la saucisse entre ses mains sur un des plans de travail.

Merlin explosa soudain de rire mais fut vite rattrapé par les regards noir d'Hermione et Arthur dirigés vers lui.

-Vous deux à mes appartements! Ordonna Arthur.

Hermione et Merlin le suivirent, bientôt elle rentrerait dans la chambre du futur souverain. Elle ressentit comme une certaine frustration à l'idée de rentrer dans ce qui n'était pourtant qu'une chambre.

-Bon... Souffla Arthur en massant lentement ses tempes. Puis-je savoir ce que ma future épouse faisait à jouer avec une saucisse dans la cuisine et pourquoi mon serviteur qui cuisine comme un pied , poursuivit il en regardant Merlin, était aux fourneaux?

Ne voulant pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait prit la nourriture du pauvre Merlin en otage , pour constater qu'il lui avait mentit , Hermione préféra se taire.

-Bon laisse nous Merlin, fit le prince en fixant Hermione.

Il ne jeta pas un coup d'oeil vers son serviteur qui s'en allait continuant de la fixer.

-J'ai une demande à vous faire , avoua t'elle.

-Laquelle?

Hermione se rapprocha d'Arthur avant de lui prendre la main .

-Je veux une danse, chuchota t'elle. A moins que vous ne sachiez point danser.

Arthur ne pu refuser , il prit sa remarque comme une sorte de défi et dieu sait combien il était adorait les défis.

Ils commencèrent alors par les révérences habituelles et la suite de la danse fut comme parfaite.

Puis soudain Arthur qui avait son bras placé contre le bas du dos de la jeune femme ,la rapprocha de lui.

Il ne resta plus que quelques millimètres entre leurs deux visages.

Il lui souria , le genre de sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qu'elle femme de la cour mais qui la mit elle, dans l incompréhension totale.

Le coeur d Hermione battait la chamade tandis que ses yeux innocents essayait de percevoir dans le regard d Arthur , pourquoi il changeait soudainement d attitude.

Pour la première fois , le jeune Pendragon eu une envie irrésistible d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Il plaqua alors ses lèvres contre celles de sa future épouse. Il commença par un baiser chaste qui dès qu'elle y répondu changea du tout au tout. Il devenu bien plus langoureux , plus dirait on passionné.

Tandis qu il s'intensifiait encore davantage , Hermione le repoussa doucement.

-Je suis désolée... souffla t elle avant de partir.


	2. Chapitre 2

La jeune femme fut réveillée par les bruits furtifs des domestiques dans les couloirs. Elle se réveilla encore troublée du baiser d'Arthur sur lequel ils n'étaient pas revenu. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était au château et dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien.

Sans vraiment d'explications, elle décida de se préparer seule aujourd'hui.

Quand sa servante arriva , elle surprit Hermione s'entêtant à vouloir mettre son corset seule.

-Fichu corset! S'énerva la princesse une fois de plus "seule"

Elle tournait sur elle même en adressant de nombreux regards noir aux fils qu'elle devait serrer.

-Je vais vous aider mademoiselle , Déclara la servante en se précipitant vers elle.

-Non Eleanor , je m'en sors! Répliqua Hermione décidée.

La Granger fit un énième tour sur elle même , prenant avec poigne les fils de son corset. Puis perdant l'équilibre à force de tirer , elle tomba au sol.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement.

-Hermione je dois vous parlez! Déclara Arthur en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Les yeux du prince s'arrondissaient en apercevant Hermione en sous-vêtements. Il prit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de se retourner.

Hermione quand à elle se dépêcha d'allé chercher quelque chose pour se couvrir. Elle se servit de sa couverture qu'elle enroula maladroitement autour d'elle.

Une sorte de mal aise se propagea, il fallut encore un petit moment avant qu'un d'eux ne parle.

-Je vous retrouve aux écuries dans une demi-heure , Bégaya Arthur.

Ces paroles prononcées , Arthur partit directement.

-Bon et bien... Fit Hermione en regardant Eleanor. Il serait préférable que tu t'occupes de mon corset la prochaine fois...

Ellipse

Sa cape enfilée , Hermione fila dans les couloirs froid du château. A vrai dire elle ne connaissait pas très bien les lieux et n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait les écuries.

Elle demanda donc à plusieurs passants et vit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Merlin au loin.

-Mon sauveur! S'écria t'elle en avançant vers le serviteur d'Arthur.

Merlin regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche , elle ne semblait pas parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Que me voulez princesse? Demanda t'il en cachant la pomme qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Ne vous inquiétiez pas, je ne vais pas prendre votre pomme en otage...

-Cela ne m'étais pas venu à l'esprit! Mentit Merlin qui ressortit son fruit , tout de même peu confiant.

Hermione sourit , Merlin tenait sa pomme comme si il s'agissait du Graal.

-Je me suis perdue, où sont les écuries?

Ellipse

-Où est elle? S'impatienta Arthur en faisant les cents pas à côté de l'enclos de son cheval.

Hermione arriva enfin, elle était accompagnée de Merlin qui comme à son habitude était encore en train de manger. Merlin quitta la jeune femme , la laissant s'avancer seule vers Arthur.

-Que faisiez vous?

-Je m'étais perdue , avoua Hermione d'une voix enfantine.

Décidément pensa Arthur , si je ne la retrouve pas une saucisse à la main , elle est par terre en sous-vêtements ou en retard!

-Pourquoi faut il que vous soyez toujours collée à Merlin? Il vous plaît? Grogna le prince.

-Bien sûr que non!

Arthur afficha une moue peu convaincu puis ordonna à l'écuyer de lui amener les chevaux.

-Puis ce que je vous dis que non ! , se défendit Hermione.

-Je n'ai rien dis, dit Arthur presque amusé.

-C'est sûr que quand une femme va sans cesse voir un homme , il ne lui plaît absolument pas! Ironisa t'il en lui proposant de l'aide pour monter sur la selle de son cheval.

Hermione refusa son aide et préféra monter seule. Arthur monta donc lui aussi sur son destrier puis la balade débuta.

-Vous ne seriez pas jaloux?

-Absolument pas.

-Alors pourquoi lancez vous des regards noir à Merlin quand il est avec moi?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Hermione , mes regards envers Merlin sont pleins de tendresse voyons!

-Il m'a raconté tout ce que vous lui faîtes, pouffa Hermione .

Tu me le paiera Merlin se dit Arthur , tout en énumérant le nombre de corvées en plus qu'il allait donner à faire à son serviteur ou plutôt même si il ne l'avouait pas ,ami. Malgré ça le prince ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Hermione.

-Je sais faire bien plus d'activités que vous ne le pensez, affirma Hermione , regardant devant elle.

-Je m'en doutes, débita Arthur étonné.

-Je ne passerais pas mes journées à parcourir les jardins du château , une fois marié , je veux aussi m'occuper de la politique de Camelot!

-Et qu'y connaissez vous en politique?

-Assez pour savoir que Camelot n'a pas assez d'alliés et qu'en cas de guerre , le royaume a très peu de chance d'en sortir indemne.

-Vous m'impressionnez.

-Je sais , je sais , je suis impressionnante, fit elle d'un petit sourire. D'ailleurs vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête gamine. Fit il.

-Gamine? Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi!

-J'ai 25 et tu n'en a que 17, je te rappelles.

-Mais vous me trouvez séduisante!

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

-Vous m'avez embrassé!

-Ça ne compte pas

-C'était mon premier baiser...

-Bon et bien ça compte alors...Soupira Arthur.

-J'ai gagné! Pouffa la Granger

-Ce n'est que la première partie, déclara le Pendragon


	3. Chapitre 3

-Hermione... Hermione... Viens ... Hermione...

Cette voix résonnait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, cette voix grave aux allures mystérieuses qui ne cessait de la hanter.

Elle se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut. A chacun de ses rêves dans un noir des plus total, apparaissait cette voix.

-Princesse vous allez bien? La questionna Eleanor qui rentra au même instant dans les appartements d'Hermione.

-Oui , ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit elle en sueur.

La princesse se leva avec difficulté , elle petit déjeuna puis partit à la salle du trône où le Roi l'avait demandé.

Elle pénétra alors dans la salle et fut surprise d'y trouver un nombre considérable de domestiques, ainsi qu'Arthur et Merlin.

-Que se passe t'il? Demanda t'elle en se dirigeant vers Arthur.

-Morgane est de retour, Affirma t'il d'un grand sourire.

-Morgane? Répéta t'elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Qui est-ce?

Arthur ne répondit pas, il avait le regard figé sur une sublime jeune femme. L'inconnue venait d'arriver,elle était habillé d'une belle robe en soie, avait un visage fin, des traits de visages magnifiques et de long cheveux brun.

Hermione se retourna vers Merlin , lui aussi fixait la nouvelle arrivante. Décidément... pensa t'elle.

Le Roi enlaça la jeune femme , il semblait ravie de voir la prénommée Morgane.

-Je vous présentes Morgane , commença le Roi en montrant Hermione à Morgane. Quand les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent , le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hermione eu une fois de plus , une sorte de pressentiment. Tandis que celui en rapport avec Merlin avait été vague, celui concernant Morgane fut bien plus clair et néfaste. Hermione eu alors une vision, elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, s'était un très vieux château en ruine, la bâtisse était seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Une douleur soudaine lui parcourra le bras, elle déposa son regard sur son bras et le découvrit en sang. Quelqu'un s'avançait dans la pénombre du château sordide , elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une femme car l'inconnue portait des talons.

Morgane apparue alors devant elle , un sourire incompréhensible collé aux lèvres. Hermione comprit alors que s'était elle , qui lui avait fait ça.

-Princesse tout va bien? L'interrogea Le Roi , la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui, oui...

Morgane lui souri bizarrement puis salua Arthur. Hermione se replongeant dans ses songes ne remarqua pas le sourire presque amoureux qu'échangea Morgane avec Merlin.

Un buffet fut organisé, cependant celui-ci était organisé en l'honneur de la pupille du Roi, Morgane. Arthur ne fit que parler à celle-ci durant tous le repas , ils avaient une complicité qui n'échappa à pas Hermione. Alors que Morgane avait entamé une conversation avec son tuteur , la Granger se pencha vers Arthur d'un air amusée.

-Elle vous plaît autant que cela?

-Serais tu jalouse Hermione?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Tu as répondue au baiser , j'imagine que tu dois être folle de rage.

-Vous avez lancé ce baiser!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, la taquina t'il.

Hermione afficha un moue enfantine , elle semblait vexée , ce qui amusa encore plus Arthur.

-Il faut assumer vos actes mon cher! Fit elle d'un air boudeur.

Arthur pouffa légèrement. Cette petite avait le don de le faire sourire dès qu'il parlait avec elle.

-Voudrais tu pique-niquer demain? Lui murmura t'il.

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête. déjà pressée d'y être.

Ils finirent par se regarder dans le blanc des yeux tout au long de la soirée.

Ellipse

-Hermione...Viens... Hermione

La jeune femme se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit , cependant la voix ne se stoppa pas à son réveille , elle l'appelait encore. Hermione se décida donc à la suivre, elle s'empara d'une bougie et quitta sa chambre.

~-Hermione, continua la voix, Hermione~

Hermione arpenta de nombreux couloirs. Elle entendit soudain quelque chose et se cacha. En se penchant légèrement pour voir de qui il s'agissait , elle fut sous le choc. Elle vit alors Merlin et Morgane entrain de s'embrasser.


	4. Chapitre 4

-Merlin, tu as entendu? Le questionna Morgane en interrompant leur baiser.

Merlin fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant, lui aussi avait entendu quelque chose.

Le couple commença donc une poursuite sans répit, contre la pauvre Hermione qui se mit à courir.

La jeune femme dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sort à ses pieds , pour qu'ils ne fasse aucun bruit en frappant contre le sol. Ne connaissant pas le sort d'invisibilité s était mieux que rien.

Voilà quel était le secret d'Hermione, la jolie princesse n était autre qu'une sorcière , une sorcière bien plus puissante qu'elle ne pouvait l imaginer. Une princesse qui jouerait un certain rôle , dans l énorme échiquier du destin de Camelot. Ses parents nés moldus, ou plus communément dit " non-sorciers ", n'avait pas forcément su comment la gérer durant son enfance. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson et son père le Seigneur Granger avait choisit de l envoyer à Poulard , une grande école de magie où elle avait pu pleinement apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Hermione y avait rencontrer de vrais amis, Harry et Ron principalement. Harry était l élu , le seul sorcier à pouvoir lutter contre le seigneur des ténèbres dont l existence avait été certifié. Et alors qu'elle aussi voulait contribuer et protéger ses amis durant la guerre à venir, elle se retrouvait dans ce château , forcer de se marier.

Si elle faisait tout cela s était seulement pour son père, son royaume était menacé et il avait grandement besoin d un allié. Qui rêver de mieux que le Roi comme allié...

La Granger s arrêta à bout de souffle. Elle entendue soudainement des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient du couloir où elle se trouvait , et paniqua.

N'arrivant plus vraiment à réfléchir, elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit.

Elle la referma derrière elle et resta derrière la porte, pour enfin entendre les pas du couple quitter le couloir.

La jeune sorcière pu alors reprendre un rythme cardiaque " normal".

Elle s'aventura discrètement dans la chambre, ses pieds ne faisaient peut être aucun bruit mais connaissant sa maladresse , elle était capable de casser quelque chose sans le faire exprès.

La chambre était belle, elle était surplomber d'un grand lit ,d'une table n'ayant qu'une seule chaise et d'une jolie cheminée. Elle se rapprocha du lit , éclairée seulement par les vagues onces de lumière qui parcourait la nuit.

Elle crut que son coeur s'arrêtait quand elle reconnût la personne qui y logeait. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'Arthur, celui-ci était paisiblement endormi sur son lit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer un court instant, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds , sa bouche rosit qui s'était déposée sur ses lèvres, et dont le sourire qu'elle dissimulait , pouvait la faire fondre. A cet instant précis , il lui paraissait presque parfait.

Elle ressentit un étrange sentiment mais abandonna directement l'idée que celui-ci soit de l'amour. Une folie passagère , lui paraissait plus envisageable.

-Miss Granger , ne vous a t'ont jamais dit que rentrer dans la chambre d'un homme en pleine nuit était déconseillé? Déclara Arthur qui l'a fit sortir de sa contemplation par un grand sursaut.

-Vous...Vous ne dormiez pas? Bégaya t'elle.

-Ai-je l'air endormi?

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre , elle aurait rêvée qu'un de ses amis de Poudlard la transforme en un petit animal qui aurait pu s'enfuir loin, très loin de Camelot.

-De toute de façon, je n'ai pas peur de vous...

-Qu'insinue tu?

-Que vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous attaquez aux femmes , elles ne vous intéresse pas... Soupira Hermione.

-Hermione?

-Oui? Murmura elle en commençant à regretter ses paroles.

-Seriez vous entrain de prétendre , que je ne suis pas un vrai homme?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre , que déjà il l'avait prit par le bras et l'avait fait basculer sur le lit. Il se mit alors à la califourchon sur elle , la regardant dans les yeux ce qui la pétrifia davantage.

Arthur se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand...

il décida de plutôt la chatouiller.

-Qui est un vrai homme? Pouffa t'il tandis qu'Hermione se tordait de rire.

-C'est vous!

-Et le plus beau?

-C'est Merlin!

Arthur intensifia les chatouilles.

-C'est vous!

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Arthur arrête!

Arthur la taquina encore un peu puis retomba sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-Comment as tu atterri dans ma chambre? Demanda t'il en se relevant , pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

Aucune réponse. Arthur retourna à son lit où il retrouva Hermione endormie. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il déposa une couverture sur les épaules de la jeune fille et s'installa à côté d'elle.

Il observa alors chaque détails du visage d'Hermione, chaque parcelle, sa peau sans défauts , ses fines lèvres, ses fossettes, elle était belle , très belle.


	5. Chapitre 5

-Miss Granger, siffla une voix masculine étrangement familière à Hermione;

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux , elle était à nouveau dans le château en ruine où elle avait rêvé de Morgane.

Elle priait intérieurement pour que la voix masculine qui l'appelait n'appartienne pas à qui , elle pensait.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer pour de vrai , on m'a souvent vanter vos exploits, continua la voix.

Hermione frissonait à chaque mots prononcée par l'homme encore dissimulé dans une partie sombre du château. Elle sentait que l'aura malfaisante qui se dégageait de l'inconnu, se rapprochait lentement d'elle.

-Morgane! hurla la voix maintenant reflétée par la lueur de la lune.

La princesse eu alors une vision d'horreur , le seigneur des ténèbres était face à elle, il avait un sourire sanguinaire et la fixait de son regard sans âme .

-Morgane! S'impatienta t'il.

Morgane apparut aux côtés de celui dont il ne faut pas prononcé le nom. Hermione tressaillit à son arrivée.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, affirma t'il tandis que la Pendragon acquiesçait.

-Parfait.

Le mage noir transplana, laissant les deux femmes seules.

-ENDOLORIS!

Arthur fut réveillée par les cris d'Hermione. Il sentit la panique le submergé quand il vit Hermione se tordre de douleur à côté de lui.

Les draps se recouvrirent soudain de sang, Arthur releva la couverture. Il fut horrifié en découvrant le bras de la princesse recouvert de coupures profondes.

Hermione étant dos à lui , Arthur enroula sa taille , de ses bras et commença à l'enlacer. Il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'un sort.

-Ça va aller... Souffla t il au creux de son cou.

Hermione se leva en sursaut. Elle était en pleures et aperçut Arthur la regardant tendrement à côté d elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras , resserrant son étreinte pour la rassurer.

-Ça va aller...

Hermione fut presque choquée de tant de tendresse à son égard, surtout venant de lui.

-Merci... murmura t elle.

-De quoi as tu rêvée? La questionna t il en se détachant d elle.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme ,la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je...Je ne peux pas te le dire...

Arthur renonça devant son refus mais il comptait tout de même le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Il lui dit de se rendormir , il était encore très tôt et elle avait besoin de repos.

Merlin s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin. Il avait quitté les appartements qu'il partageait avec Gaius le vieux médecin du royaume , un ami à sa mère qui avait accepté de l'héberger. Puis avait entrepris ses tâches quotidiennes , nettoyer l'équipement d'Arthur , s'occuper de son cheval puis allé chercher son petit déjeuner.

Le pauvre Merlin avait perdu sa bonne humeur habituel, le fait que quelqu'un avait pu le voir avec Morgane lui torturait l'esprit. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Le serviteur personnel d'Arthur, s'arrêta devant la chambre de celui-ci. Il toqua trois petits coups à la porte attendant une réponse.

Arthur se réveilla à l'entente des trois coups, il se rappela qu'Hermione était aussi là et que si Merlin ouvrait la porte , une domestique pourrait alors voir Hermione dans son lit.

Il poussa donc la jeune femme encore endormie et celle-ci s'étala douloureusement au sol.

-Sous le lit! Chuchota t'il avant d'ouvrir la porte à Merlin.

Hermione grogna quelques injures incompréhensible tout en étant sous le grand lit du prince.

-Tiens vous êtes déjà réveillé? fit Merlin surpris.

Le brun voulut rentrer dans la pièce pour continuer ses corvées habituelles , mais fut interrompu par Arthur qui lui prit le petit déjeuner des mains et lui referma la porte au nez.

-Bon et bien... Je vais y aller... Débita t'elle en sortant du lit.

Arthur la stoppa par le bras. Il souleva le tissu de sa robe de nuit au niveau de son bras droit puis posa son regard sur le bras ensanglantée de la jeune femme.

-Gaius sera parfait pour te soigner, promets moi que tu iras le voir.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle attendue que plus aucun bruit ne résonne dans le couloir et sortit de suite de la chambre.

-Hum...Hum... Toussota soudain Merlin qui était juste à côté de la porte.

La princesse sursauta , si ça continuait comme ça son coeur n allait jamais tenir le coup à Camelot.

-Qu est ce que tu fais là ? Soupira t elle.

-Je vous ai vu en rentrant , pouffa le brun. On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très discrète.

Il partit alors un petit sourire victorieux au visage.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, elle sauta sur le dos du serviteur qui se crispa sous la surprise.

Les domestiques purent voir la princesse et le serviteur se crêper le chignon comme deux enfants , le long des couloirs.

Ellipse

Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui s était passé et ne suivait absolument pas la conversation qu'Eleanor essayait d entamer avec elle.

Un cri de chouette la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissa rentrer l animal et récupéra l enlevoppe qu elle contenait dans son bec. Elle lui donna une récompense puis se pencha de plus près sur la lettre.

Elle venait de...d'Harry?


	6. Chapitre 6

Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient au fur et à mesure où elle ouvrait l'enveloppe. Harry ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles depuis des mois. Il s'était déclaré et suite à son refus , il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard.

Hermione commença à lire la lettre. Et si il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle? Non sinon il ne lui aurait pas écrit. Et si il voulait mettre un terme à leur amitié?

Elle se reconcentra sur sa lecture , sous le regard d'Eleanor qui avait comprit ,qui en était le destinataire.

"Mione, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles... En ce moment , je fais des rêves étranges. D'après Dumbledore , Voldemort pourrait bientôt contrôler mon esprit, et toutes les nuits des visions de toi torturée par une dénommée Morgane et lui me hante. Je ne sais pas si ces rêves sont des visions qu'il veut que je vois , la réalité ou encore des prédictions mais je préfères en avoir le coeur net. J'arrives bientôt à Camelot

Hp "

Un magnifique sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Son meilleur ami allait venir à Camelot.

Hermione se précipita de suite , hors de sa chambre, elle devait prévenir le Roi. Alors qu'elle allait arrivé au niveau de la salle du trône , elle fut stoppée par Arthur qui l'appela au loin.

Le blond s'avança vers elle et lui montra un jolie panier en bois , qu'il avait dans sa main droite.

-Prête pour pique-niquer?

Elle hocha la tête , de toute façon , une heure de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien.

Ellipse

Voilà maintenant 20 minutes qu'ils étaient en route pour le lieu du pique nique, et voilà bientôt 20 minutes que la Granger et Merlin s'amusaient tous les deux tandis qu'Arthur restait à l'avant.

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel en entendant des énièmes ricanements derrière lui. Lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter d'Hermione , n'en profitait pas du tout. Dans un sens tout était de sa faute, au début de la ballade , il avait décidé de laisser Merlin à l'écart. Le pauvre Merlin , déjà peu fier sur un cheval , se retrouvait avec la nappe , le panier du pique nique et un nombre incalculable d'autres choses dont il devait s'occuper. Evidemment, il en avait fait tomber la moitié... Quel bon à rien avait pensé Arthur tandis que sa prétendante , folle de rage contre lui , était allé aider le jeune serviteur. Alors oui d'une certaine façon tout était de sa faute, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Quel grincheux... Pouffa Hermione à l'attention de Merlin.

-Et encore vous ne l'avez pas vu à son réveil...

Merlin sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de se rectifier:

-A si c'est déjà fait, dit il amusé ce qui provoqua une rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Mon professeur qui n'était pourtant jamais de bonne humeur , est le plus heureux des hommes par rapport à lui, chuchota t'elle, pensant évidemment au professeur Rogue.

Et voilà encore des ricanements! Si monsieur le professeur était si bien comparé à lui , pourquoi ne l'épousait elle pas! En plus il était sûrement laid! Enfin Arthur l'espérait...

-Je vous entends, fit remarquer le Prince en se retournant vers les deux amis derrière lui.

Les deux sorciers se raidirent comme des piquets , affichant l'un comme l'autre un sourire innocent.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé! Merlin peina à descendre de son cheval mais fut aidé d'Hermione. Puis Merlin partit manger de son côté tandis que le futur couple partir du leur.

-Et si nous faisions un jeu? Proposa Mione.

-Un jeu? Répéta le blond avec une pointe de surprise.

-Une sorte d'action ou vérité, en quelque sort

Arthur lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle poursuivit.

-Le principe et simple, affirma la Gryffondor. Je vais te poser une simple question : action ou vérité? Si tu choisis action...

-Je serais obliger de faire une action , le coupa t'elle, et si je choisis vérité?

-Tu devras répondre honnêtement à n'importe quelle question posée.

-C'est d'accord, celui qui ne joue pas le jeu aura perdu.

Hermione acquiesça, et le jeu était lancé.

-Honneur au dames! Déclara Arthur qui toujours assit , effectua une petite révérence.

-Action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Hum à part être au lit, commença la jeune femme qui se coupa par le regard choqué du prince.

-J'ai fais une bourde? Ajouta t'elle.

Arthur explosa de rire, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire. La princesse devenue subitement livide en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Part "être au lit " , je ... Je sous entends dormir! Bégaya t'elle très mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées!

-Évidemment... Souffla Arthur peu convaincu.

Le jeune homme se retenu de ne pas rire devant le visage offusqué d'Hermione. Mais n'y résista pas et reparti dans un long fou rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle... Bouda t'elle.

-Si très!

-Bref , se reprit le Pendragon. Action ou vérité?

-Action

Le regard d'Arthur se déposa sur un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux. Celui-ci était très haut et abritait des pommes. La victoire était proche.

-Montes à cette arbre et prends moi une pomme si tu l'oses.

Arthur tout en avalant des raisins , observait Hermione qui hésitait.De toute façon elle n oserait jamais... La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers l'arbre où elle commença grimper.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Arthur faillit s'étouffer. Elle avait vraiment relever le défit.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais! Balbutia t'il en la voyant attraper une pomme.

-J'exécute mon action!

Une fois la pomme attrapée, la jeune femme était à plus de quatre mètres du sol. Elle se retourna vers Arthur , lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Je teremets ma vie , mon cher! Cria t elle.

Arthur n'eu pas le temps de réagir , qu'elle avait déjà sauté vers lui. Hermione étendue de tout son long , tendait ses bras vers le blond, elle n'avait pas quitté son sourire et avait une totale confiance, dans le faite qu'elle ne s'écraserait pas au sol.

Comme elle l'avait envisagé, elle atterrie dans les bras musclés du jeune homme.

-Beau rattrapage! Pouffa t'elle.

Arthur la déposa lentement au sol, le pauvre était encore sonné. Mais sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre lui.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça! S'énerva t'il, J'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais pas te rattraper à temps.

-Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, murmura la Granger.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa bien.

Ellipse

Arthur était seul dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait sa journée ainsi tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione. Comment se faisait il qu'elle le hante autant? Il ne faisait que de penser à elle , voilà maintenant des semaines qu'elle résidait au château. Elle était différente , différente de toutes les prétendantes que son père lui avait présenté. Sa beauté ,son courage , son insouciance, sa joie de vivre , tout cela faisait la différence. Il s'était surprit plusieurs fois à la contempler durant les repas royaux , ou encore quand elle s'amusait avec les enfants des serviteurs du château. Il essayait de tout de même préserver une certaine barrière , entre lui et elle.

Cette nuit là, une envie irrésistible d'aller la rejoindre lui venu à l'esprit. Il savait pertinemment que les cauchemars de la jeune femme continuait, il en avait conscience depuis longtemps, même Eleanor à qui il avait posé des questions , lui avait avoué. Cependant Hermione ne voulait toujours pas en parler , et Gaius l avait prévenu que sans plus de détails , il ne pouvait pas savoir quels genres de sorts on lui avait lancé..

Arthur se releva donc discrètement. Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva rapidement les appartements qu'il cherchait.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, son pressentiment s'avéra juste. Hermione hurlait. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit endormie, Arthur pu voir des larmes couler en abondance sur le visage de la sorcière.

Il se précipita alors sous les draps de l'adolescente. Il la colla à lui, caressant les cheveux tandis qu'il lui soufflait des paroles réconfortante. Finalement la jeune femme fut enfin apaisée quelques heures plus tard, blottit contre le torse d'Arthur.

Ellipse de la nuit

Hermione rouvrit les yeux doucement, Arthur la regardait dormir depuis une bonne demi heure. Elle sourit à la vue du jeune homme devant elle.

-Sais tu que s'introduire dans la chambre d'une femme est très inapproprié? Murmura t'elle amusée.

Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir , qu'elle se mettait en tailleur sur lui et déposait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du prince. Hermione se releva de suite bien sûr , le rouge lui montant aux joues mais fière d'elle.


End file.
